


New sensation, ain't that something?

by DoomedTemperament



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkwardness, Birthday Sex, First Time, Fluff, Frottage, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 03:58:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15900435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomedTemperament/pseuds/DoomedTemperament
Summary: “I guess…” Shuichi said, glancing around the room, “If you’re really okay with doing anything… I’d like it if you could get your housemates out of the apartment when I spend the night tomorrow evening.”(An early birthday fic for Shuichi, set from Kaito's POV)





	New sensation, ain't that something?

**Author's Note:**

> Shuichi's birthday is in a few days, and I wanted to write something sweet and sappy for it. Somehow I ended up with this. Please enjoy!
> 
> Title taken from "Party Like it's your Birthday" by Studio Killers

“You’ll do _anything_ for my birthday?”

At that moment, as Shuichi placed a bookmark in his novel and raised an eyebrow in skepticism… Kaito knew he had dug himself into something.

He had said it without really thinking too much; Shuichi’s birthday was the next day, and while Kaito had already gotten the perfect gift for Shuichi, he felt as though he needed to do more. Kaito would offer Shuichi the universe if he could, but he had a feeling that was a bit too far-fetched, and so instead, as they sat on the couch in Kaito’s apartment and enjoyed each other’s company, Kaito had made his offer.

“Well,” Kaito said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, “...Yeah, I said that, didn’t I?”

_No way in hell I’m going to psych myself out of this._

Shuichi eyed him carefully, almost like he was surprised that Kaito didn’t try to stumble his way out of the situation when he had the chance.

“I guess…” Shuichi said, glancing around the room, “If you’re really okay with doing anything… I’d like it if you could get your housemates out of the apartment when I spend the night tomorrow evening.”

“That’s all?” Kaito asked, tilting his head curiously. “That should be easy enough. Is there any reason why you want that, though? I thought you were cool with Himiko and Maki Roll.”

Shuichi fidgeted with the end of the bookmark that stuck out from the pages. Kaito watched as a blush slowly began to form on Shuichi’s cheeks and as he nervously avoided meeting Kaito’s eyes. It was clear that he was embarrassed about something, but why would having Kaito’s apartment to themselves for the night make him…

“...Oh.”

Kaito cleared his throat, suddenly feeling warmer than before.

“Well, uh, I can try to… do that, then. Um. I can’t guarantee they won’t be back before two a.m., but I’ll definitely make sure we have privacy,” Kaito said, and winced when his voice nearly cracked on the last word.

Kaito wasn’t a virgin. He wasn’t a sex god either, but he wasn’t a virgin. However, Shuichi was the first male he’d ever held interest in, and so his depth of experience in _that_ department was close to nothing. Shuichi, with his low self-confidence and unwillingness to step away from his comfort zone in his teenage years, didn’t seem to know much of what he was doing either. It was, in some ways, a miracle that they’d managed to gravitate towards each other in their first two years at their university. Not that Kaito was complaining, of course, but beyond heated kissing and the occasional awkward erection from one or both of them, they hadn’t really moved very far along. Kaito supposed he should be thankful that Shuichi was taking the initiative this time; Otherwise, he himself might have floundered for god-knows-how-long.

“A-anyway, I should probably get going…” Shuichi said, picking up his book and putting it in his messenger bag. “My uncle is probably going to need my help with paperwork soon.”

“Yeah, sure,” Kaito said, somewhat absent-minded.

Shuichi hesitated, and leaned over to press a chaste kiss to Kaito’s cheek.

“See you tomorrow,” he said, and stood up.

Kaito smiled at him and waved as he walked away and out the door, but immediately frowned when he realized he’d have to find a way to get some alone time.

* * *

_Riiiiiiiiing…_

_“Hello?”_

_“Hey, Tenko. I need a favor from you, no questions asked.”_

_“Hah, typical rude behavior from a degenerate male.”_

_“Tenko, this is serious business!”_

_“What, are you dying? Did Maki finally snap?”_

_“Did Maki— what? No! Look, I just need you to find a way to convince Himiko to spend tomorrow night with you.”_

_“...”_

_“...Tenko?”_

_“If I could, I would.”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“Himiko’s been practicing her magic routines with Angie every afternoon after class, and whenever I text her asking if she can hang out, she always tells me she’s too tired…”_

_“That explains the dark circles under her eyes…”_

_“I’m starting to get worried about her…”_

_“Have you tried talking to her about it? Communication is one of the most important parts of being an astronaut, you know!”_

_“I’m not trying to be an astronaut though, you cretin!”_

_“Hey!”_

_“Hmmph.”_

_“Hear me out: What if you can convince her to have a girl’s night out? Bring Angie along, or better yet, bring Maki. And also Kaede and Tsumugi and Kirumi— hell, maybe even bring Miu!”_

_“That does sound like fun…”_

_“So you’ll do it?”_

_“...I’ll try. But don’t think this is because I’m trying to help you out or anything!”_

_“Sure you aren’t. But, thanks. I really appreciate it.”_

_“What do you need her out of your apartment for, anyway?”_

_“...”_

_Click!_

* * *

“So,” Maki said conversationally as she prepared for class the following morning, “Tenko called me last night. She said she had decided she wanted to have a girl’s night out tonight.”

“Izzat so?” Kaito said, feigning casualty as he poured himself a bowl of cereal. “Are you gonna go?”

“Maybe,” Maki said, and pulled her hair through her ponytail holders. “It just seems like a spur of the moment decision, and you know I’m not good at socializing like that.”

“I think you should go,” Kaito said. “It might be good for you to get out and about.”

Maki glanced back at him, and said, “Himiko said she was going too. Are you going to be okay being alone for the night?”

Kaito nearly dropped the carton of milk onto the table.

“What, me? I’ll be fine. I’ll just find some way to keep myself busy, it shouldn’t be hard. You should focus on having fun. After all, a sidekick should be taking care of her social health as well as her physical and mental health!”

Maki looked at him suspiciously.

“You’re acting strange.”

“What makes you say that?”

“Well, for starters, you’re rambling more than usual,” Maki said, making Kaito smile nervously. “You’re also distracted. Didn’t you notice you were spilling milk all over the table?”

Kaito look down at the table.

Which was now covered with milk.

“I can explain!”

Maki watched him flatly. Kaito sighed, and picked at a loose thread on his pajama shirt.

“So, it’s Shuichi’s birthday today,” He started, “And he wanted to spend the night tonight. I just thought it might be nice to—”

“Are you planning on sleeping with him?”

Kaito flinched at Maki’s blunt accusation.

“I wouldn’t say it like that...”

Maki looked at him for a long stretch of time, before closing her eyes and shaking her head.

“I’m going to be late for class.”

Kaito frowned, and nodded. Maki hesitated at the door, and glanced back at him.

“You’ll have until midnight. You had better finish quickly.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll be sure to— Wait, that’s not what I meant!”

Maki smirked at him, and left the apartment. It took all of Kaito’s effort not to slam his head into his bowl of cereal.

* * *

After Shuichi’s afternoon class ended for the day, Kaito met him at the campus entryway, and they took the train back to Kaito’s apartment. Out of the corner of Kaito’s eyes, he could see Shuichi sitting next to him with a relaxed expression (or at least, as relaxed as Shuichi could usually be.) Kaito took a deep breath. _Inhale, exhale._

“So. Maki and Himiko aren’t going to be in the apartment until midnight.”

Shuichi’s breath hitched, almost imperceptibly.

“I was thinking,” Kaito continued, “Maybe we could order something and watch a movie. I got a DVD of that thriller you were interested in, and then I can give you your birthday presents.”

“That would be great,” Shuichi said, a small smile slowly forming on his face.

Kaito found his nerves easing as Shuichi smiled at him. Even if he didn’t feel as confident as he hoped he appeared, Kaito knew he could put his trust in Shuichi, just as Shuichi had put his trust in him. Gradually, he began to feel the pressure lift from his mind.

Soon enough, they arrived at their stop, and stepped off the train. As they made the short trek back to the apartment, Kaito took a quick glance around, and deemed it safe to reach for Shuichi’s hand and take it in his own. The bright expression on Shuichi’s face was almost enough to blind him. Finally, after several quiet yet peaceful minutes of walking, they approached the building, and stepped inside.

The first thing that they saw as Kaito unlocked the door was Maki, as she struggled to pull up the zipper on the back of a slim black dress.

“Need help?” Kaito asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I can do it myself,” Maki glared at him, though the effect was dampened be the way she fumbled with her hands.

“Nyeh, are you almost done?” Kaito heard Himiko calling from the bathroom, “You’ve been trying to get that zipped up for the last seven minutes.”

Maki avoided Kaito and Shuichi’s amused stares.

“Fine. Shuichi, help me get this.”

Shuichi nodded, carefully zipping the dress up the rest of the way. When he was done, Maki turned to look at him with a calculating gaze. Shuichi shifted, somewhat uneasily. Maki looked away then, satisfied with whatever she must have seen.

“If I find any stains on the couch, you _will_ die.”

“Maki!” Kaito called out indignantly.

“What’s going on?” Himiko said as she stepped out of the bathroom, smoothing down the bottom of her magenta floral dress.

“Absolutely nothing,” Maki replied.

Himiko eyed the three suspiciously, but said nothing aside from “We need to go. Everyone else is probably already at the restaurant.”

Maki followed Himiko’s lead, and they left the apartment with a flourish. Kaito watched as they closed the door behind them, then glanced at Shuichi.

“What do you want to order?”

* * *

“Are you sure you’re okay after watching that movie?” Shuichi asked Kaito, who was now pale as a sheet.

After ordering an exorbitant amount of takeout, Shuichi and Kaito had put on a movie that Shuichi had been looking forward to watching. Normally, Kaito didn’t mind thrillers, but the fact that the movie they watched had centered around ghosts (unbeknownst to Kaito) had spooked him.

Not that he could let Shuichi know, anyway.

“I’m fine,” Kaito said, relieved that his voice didn’t sound as shaky as he felt.

Shuichi hummed, and Kaito shook his head to clear his thoughts.

“Anyway, I should probably get your present now,” Kaito said, and stood up from his spot on the couch.

Shuichi watched as Kaito left the main room and headed towards his bedroom. Kaito could practically feel Shuichi’s eyes on him, and it occurred to him once again that the night would be… _an occasion._ He crouched down and reached under his bed, pulling out the small package (which he couldn’t resist covering in galaxy wrapping paper) and looking at it for a moment before leaving the room. When he returned to Shuichi, he handed over the gift, and sat down beside him once again.

“I hope you like it.”

Shuichi smiled at him, and opened up the package to discover a small collection of books; A true crime novel, a signed copy of an investigative journalist’s memoir, and a moleskine travel notebook. He smiled warmly, and Kaito couldn’t help but smile too.

“They’re lovely. Thank you.”

“One more thing,” Kaito said, and pointed to the moleskine notebook, “You should open that up.”

Shuichi opened up the notebook, and his eyes widened when he saw a newspaper clipping… with a picture of the two of them. It was from about four months ago, when they were at the grand opening of a downtown aquarium on their first sort-of-date. The clipping showed Shuichi looking at the discus fishes while Kaito looked at Shuichi with a clearly fond expression, and was captioned _“Two visitors at the aquarium admire the view.”_ He looked at Kaito, awestruck. Kaito folded his hands in his lap.

“It’s kinda simple, but Angie found it when she was making something-or-other out of papier mache. I didn’t know it had been taken, but I figured it might be a nice reminder of a time we shared.”

Shuichi blinked once, twice, and calmly closed the journal, set the books on the small coffee table in front of them, and pulled Kaito in for a kiss.

It always took a second for Kaito to get used to Shuichi starting the kisses, but when he did, he closed his eyes and shuffled them both so that he was laying back on the couch with Shuichi on top of him. He placed one hand on Shuichi’s back, and used the other to card his fingers through Shuichi’s hair, earning a pleased hum in response. Kaito was definitely used to this much, and he sighed through his nose contentedly when Shuichi angled his face to lick at his lips. Kaito opened his mouth, and tightened his grip on Shuichi’s hair as their tongues danced around each other. One of Shuichi’s hands was bunched into the fabric of Kaito’s shirt, and the other traveled down to his hip, squeezing lightly.

Somewhere, in the distant back of Kaito’s mind, he remembered that this was going to be moving further than he was sure what to do with, but at the moment, with Shuichi in his arms and his tongue in his mouth, he couldn’t find it in himself to be too worried about the outcome.

_If you can handle an exam to be an astronaut, you can handle whatever happens next._

Carefully, he leaned up so that they were both sitting, with Shuichi in his lap, and trailed his lips from Shuichi’s mouth to his cheek, down to his neck, and started to nip and lick and suck harshly at the stretch of skin between his neck and collarbone.

“Haah—!” Shuichi gasped, squirming as Kaito gave him a hickey that would most likely last for days.

Kaito relented, moving his mouth away to survey his work, and pressing several light kisses to it. When he looked back at Shuichi’s face, Kaito saw that his eyes were lidded and a deep scarlet blush was slowly forming on his cheeks.

“Fuck,” Kaito swore, and swallowed thickly.

Slowly, experimentally, Kaito let his hands wander down Shuichi’s back, stopping when they reached the back pockets of his pants, and squeezed. There was a moment of eye contact, and Shuichi exhaled shakily.

“Bedroom?”

That single word breathlessly uttered by Shuichi flooded Kaito with a myriad of emotions; Nervousness, excitement, surprise, arousal.

“Yeah.”

* * *

Several minutes later found Kaito lightly pressing Shuichi into the mattress as they kissed, with Shuichi’s arms around Kaito’s neck acting like an anchor in a storm. At that point, they were both getting pretty worked up; Kaito would occasionally grind his hips down, his nerves only slightly acting up when he felt how hard they both were. Eventually, he was keyed up enough that he sat back to remove his jacket and began to unbutton his shirt. Shuichi watched him with sharp eyes. It wasn’t like Kaito had anything to be embarrassed about; He was fit (and not too hairy either,) and he had plenty of confidence in his body. What did embarrass him, however, was when Shuichi followed his lead and removed his own shirt. Kaito couldn’t help but watch, taking a moment to adjust to the fact that Shuichi really was there, underneath him, in his bed, with no shirt, and an erection straining in his pants.

“Is something wrong?” Shuichi asked after a moment.

“Nah,” Kaito said, shaking his head and slipping his shirt off, “Just surprised you got that off first. Aren’t sidekicks supposed to follow the hero’s lead?”

“I’m not your sidekick though, I’m your boyfriend.” Shuichi pointed out.

“Who says you can’t be both?” Kaito said, easing the mood as he laughed a bit.

“Can I be your lover too, then?” Shuichi asked, letting his gaze wander from Kaito’s face to areas further south.

“Hell yes you can,” Kaito said, and mentally pumped his fist when Shuichi didn’t comment on his phrasing.

Instead, they worked on kissing again, and with hands that totally weren’t going shaky, Kaito unbuttoned Shuichi’s pants, then his own, and removed both pairs.

“...”

“...”

“Are those stars on your boxers?”

Kaito failed to suppress a groan as Shuichi’s lips quirked into a smile.

“I’ll have you know this is my favorite pair.”

“And why is that?” Shuichi asked.

“Obviously because they accentuate my better facets,” Kaito said, trying to keep the humor out of his voice.

“They’re definitely working,” Shuichi replied quietly.

Another moment of silence, and Kaito sat back again, gesturing to the small bedside table.

“I don’t have lube or anything like that, but I thought we should start simple, so hand lotion will work.”

Shuichi nodded, and angled his body so that he could open the drawer and remove the small pump bottle. He handed it to Kaito, and Kaito took a moment to steady himself.

“So, we’re really doing this, then.”

“Are you okay with that?” Shuichi asked, fussing with the hem of Kaito’s boxers. “We can stop, if you want.”

“No, I just…” Kaito tried to search for the right words, “I’ve never done this with a guy, you know? And I know you haven’t either, but I feel like it’s my responsibility to make you feel good on your birthday. And the other days, too.”

“I think we’ll be okay,” Shuichi said with a smile, and leaned up to give Kaito a kiss on the side of his mouth.

With that last little boost of much-needed confidence, Kaito removed his boxers, and watched as Shuichi removed his own as well. Shuichi let his eyes trail down Kaito’s form, and he let out a quiet _“...wow.”_

Kaito shared the sentiment as he looked at Shuichi’s body, finally naked, his cock flushed and stiff. It was less intimidating of a sight than he had expected— fascinating on multiple levels and, yeah, definitely hot. After the two had a chance to observe each other, Kaito pumped a liberal amount of lotion onto his hands, rubbed them together, and with only a moment of mental preparation needed, lined his erection up with Shuichi’s and wrapped his hands around them.

As he carefully moved his hands up and down, stroking them both to a tentative rhythm, he took the opportunity to look at Shuichi properly; The way his eyelids fluttered closed, the way his lips trembled slightly as he breathed, the way his pale chest rose and fell, the way his hands gripped the sheets… and suddenly, Kaito wanted more. He sped up his hand movements and let out a quiet groan at the feeling, taking pleasure in the way that Shuichi gasped, the way his body jolted, and the way his cock twitched against Kaito’s. Shuichi’s hands practically flew up to grip at Kaito’s shoulders, and a sense of satisfaction flowed through him when he heard Shuichi moan quietly.

_“Fuck, Kaito…”_

Shuichi didn’t swear often, but the way he just uttered his name went straight to Kaito’s dick, and he leaned down to bring Shuichi for another messy kiss. Every time their tongues flicked together, every time Kaito let his fingers move across the head of Shuichi’s cock, every time Shuichi shuddered, every time Shuichi’s _“mm”s_ and _“ah”s_ and _“oh god”s_ grew louder in volume, it spurred Kaito to stroke faster, press harder, kiss wetter.

He could feel himself getting closer to his orgasm than he would have liked; Distantly, Maki’s words haunted him— _You had better finish quickly._ At the amount of intensity Kaito felt, she might not have been too far off.

“Aah, Kaito, I-I’m gonna come, fuck, I’m—”

“Then do it,” Kaito said, unintentionally commanding.

Shuichi’s eyes went wide, wild, and rolled back as he moaned loudly, pushing his hips up and gripping Kaito’s shoulders impossibly tight. Kaito could feel Shuichi’s cock throbbing in his grip as thick, messy streaks of white pulsed out of it. It was hot, hotter than the sun, hotter than a supernova, and Kaito grit his teeth at the last quiet whimpers Shuichi gave, getting closer, closer—

Kaito came with Shuichi’s name on his lips, and stars burst in his vision.

When the haze of satisfaction cleared from his mind, he opened his eyes (when had he closed them?) and looked at the man below him. Shuichi looked completely debauched; His hair was sticking up at weird angles, he was sweaty and red all over, he was panting, and he was looking at Kaito like his world had been rocked. Kaito let out a deep breath, and rolled over with whatever energy he hadn’t lost in the process.

“Good?” He asked, more out of politeness than necessity.

“Yeah,” Shuichi said in a raspy voice.

There was a moment of calm silence between the two. Kaito idly checked the clock by his bedside table, surprised to find that it was only just past nine in the evening. There were still three hours until Maki and Himiko would supposedly return, though at the level of sensory overload Kaito had just experienced, he didn’t suppose he’d be ready to try it again more than one or two times. Instead of dwelling on it, he shifted so he could press a kiss to Shuichi’s cheek. Shuichi smiled at him, and sighed contentedly.

“Thank you, Kaito.”

“Happy birthday, Shuichi.”

* * *

After cleaning themselves off (though it was mostly Shuichi that had been sullied) and putting their boxers back on, they decided to spend the rest of the night in bed. Kaito spooned Shuichi, and they talked about anything and everything that came to mind, from their futures to what they wanted to have for lunch the next day. They didn’t make any more advances during the night, instead opting to share kisses and conversation until they both fell asleep.

The next morning, Kaito’s alarm went off at precisely six forty-five. Shuichi grumbled, shifting in Kaito’s arms in a futile attempt to fall back asleep.

“Shuichi, we gotta wake up.”

“We?” Shuichi said, and yawned. “Why is your alarm set so early?”

“I always wake up at this time. It lets me get some morning training in before I have to get ready for class.” He paused, and thought for a minute. “You should join me someday.”

Shuichi yawned again, but looked at Kaito thoughtfully.

“Tomorrow, maybe?”

Kaito ruffled Shuichi’s hair, and said, “Sure. But for now, let’s get some breakfast.”

They redressed in a way that was lazier than normal for Kaito, but still pleasant considering the night before. Before opening the bedroom door, Kaito leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to Shuichi’s jaw. They then stepped out from the main room to the kitchenette, with Shuichi trailing behind as they looked for breakfast items.

Kaito had grabbed himself a breakfast bar and a glass of orange juice, while Shuichi waited for a slice of toast to put jam on. As they moved around the small area, they heard the door to Himiko’s room open, and disgruntled footsteps approaching.

“You’re always so loud in the morning… it’s draining my mana,” Himiko said blearily, then stopped and looked at Shuichi. “What’s Shuichi doing here? And why is his shirt inside out?”

Kaito and Shuichi both immediately froze what they were doing, each looking like a child that had been caught with their hand in the cookie jar. Himiko squinted at them and wrinkled her nose, then turned around to go back into her room.

“On second thought, I don’t want to know…”

Kaito and Shuichi both grimaced.

At least they didn’t stain the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on twitter @doomtemp !


End file.
